


shrekzai: tales of forbidden romance

by MindElectric



Series: Breakdowns [3]
Category: Shrek (Movies), 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Angst, Cheating, M/M, Smash Mouth Lyrics as Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28950906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindElectric/pseuds/MindElectric
Summary: Chuuya was waiting on the couch in his robe, in his hand was a glass of expensive wine, and strapped to his thigh was a very sharp knife. The style of this robe being what some would call, a husband-killing rob. With it’s sheer see through fabric and fur it really showed how much he wanted to murder his husband, Dazai Osamu. For the past few months Dazai has been disappearing and coming back home smelling of swamp. Which was not Dazai’s usual musk. So, here he was, waiting for him to get home.Can a gay marriage survive Shrek?
Relationships: Dazai Osamu/Nakahara Chuuya (Bungou Stray Dogs), Dazai Osamu/Shrek
Series: Breakdowns [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959985
Comments: 27
Kudos: 37





	shrekzai: tales of forbidden romance

**Author's Note:**

> Shout Out to the Discord Server for cheering me on.  
> Meph thank you for the name  
> Remy thank you for the support  
> Bug I'm sorry
> 
> This is a cry for help as usual.
> 
> And My Twitter is @EastwardBound_

Chuuya was waiting on the couch in his robe, in his hand was a glass of expensive wine, and strapped to his thigh was a very sharp knife. The style of this robe being what some would call, a husband-killing robe. With it’s sheer see through fabric and fur it really showed how much he wanted to murder his husband, Dazai Osamu. For the past few months Dazai had been disappearing and coming back home smelling of swamp. Which was not Dazai’s usual musk. So, here he was, waiting for him to get home. 

Dazai opened the door, and for once in his life decided to be honest with Chuuya. Before the redhead could speak Dazai opened his mouth.

“I thought love was only true in fairy tales. Meant for someone else, but not for me.” He started staring Chuuya in the eyes.

Said short man’s eyes widened, "What do you mean by that?”

“It means I was never in love with you.” Dazai spat causing Chuuya’s delicate, yet powerful, gloved hand to squeeze the glass, cracks ruining the intricate design engraved in the glass. 

“Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me, I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed. But that doesn’t mean I’m fucking stupid.” He growled while standing up. “Tell me the truth Osamu.”

Stoically Dazai walked up to him and stared down at him. The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and Chuuya honestly couldn’t tell if it was from the cheating or if it was just their regular brand of sexual tension. Nevertheless Dazai spoke, “Love was out to get me. That's the way it seemed. Disappointment haunted all my dreams. I felt myself falling for you at one point, and yet I felt fear. That the alliance wouldn’t hold up and all I would be left with was disappointed, Chuuya.”

The vertically challenged man averted his eyes for a second. When push came to shove would he choose Dazai over the Port Mafia? Would Dazai choose him or his promise to Odasaku? These questions swirled in his mind and lay heavy on his soul. However he spoke anyway, despite this. “You know the day I fell in love with you you were looking kinda dumb with your finger and your thumb in the shape of an "L" on your forehead. You were standing over my weakened form after I used corruption. I was in agonizing pain and you made fun of me. Yet I also noticed the way you carefully wiped off my face, and let me rest on your lap. Then I noticed how your hair shimmered in the moonlight. You looked like hell. But also eternal. Like you were the real deity. And well the years started coming and they didn’t stop coming...:”

Dazai sighed and pulled his (was he even still /his/ after the wrongs he had done?) red head closer. “I loved you,” He paused, the words he said sinking in. Was it from force of habit? No it couldn’t be. He felt a ping of warmth inside his long cold dead heart. “I remember walking by the river with you and remarking on how beautiful the sunset was. Then I saw your face, and I became a believer. Not a trace of doubt in my mind.” 

Chuuya shook his head and reluctantly returned the embrace, but before he could answer the door opened. And in came Shrek. A tall green man with a heart if gold and a scent of actual decay. Once Chuuya lay his eyes upon Shrek’s godly form he understood. “So you’re the one who I am competing with. I see.” Gently he removed Dazai’s arms. “I never stood a chance did I?” After all, what was him, a broken vessel of an unstable god compared to the absolute personification of lust Shrek was. 

Dazai turned around,”Shreky Poo?”

“Osamu. So this is your husband?” Shrek’s accent and deep, husky, voice sent pleasant shivers down Dazai’s spine. And just like that Dazai had left him to join Shrek’s side and soon he was swept out the door. Leaving Chuuya alone to cry and grieve and wonder what he could do to become enough. 

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Shrek is a service top
> 
> Anyway Book 2 will be done sometime...


End file.
